1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector mounted to a circuit board for use in a printer or the likes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector having high performance contacts described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,893 comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways defined therein and a plurality of terminals correspondingly retained in the passageways. Each terminal comprises a base portion interferentially retained in the insulative housing, a solder portion extending from an end of the base portion, a contact portion and an U-shaped resilient portion extending from one side of the contact portion and connect the contact portion and base portion together for providing an resilient force toward the contact portion.
As described above, the resilient portion extends from one side of the contact portion to provide resilient force toward contact portion from one direction. Therefore, the contact portion would receive a lopsided resilient force, which may result in displacement of the contact portion when the terminal is depressed for a great number of times. Further more, the resilient portion configured as a “U” shape may result in resilience loss easily. It is better to improve mechanical performance of the terminals for avoiding displacement or resilience loss.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.